Azul de medianoche
by Grey Winter
Summary: Un Akuriku, espero que les guste y de curiosidad esta pareja, así que solo lean y denme su opinion
1. Porque mi amor por ti es

Un Akuriku, lo se es una pareja un poco inusual, aun así a mi me gusta y espero que a ustedes también, la idea de escribir esto, fue gracias a la ayuda de una amiga, quien originalmente comenzó mi gusto por esta pareja, gracias a ella se formo esta historia.

Así que esta loca y desenredada historia, va dedicado a ella, a mi amiga Dinora :D espero y te guste.

Continuando con lo antes dicho, los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

################

Capt. 1 - Because my love for you is…

Parado en una esquina al final de la calle, Riku esperaba recargado contra la pared, la llegada de su amigo Axel, sus clases del día ya había terminado y a esa hora Axel salía del trabajo.

Riku asistía a la universidad como un chico más de aquella ciudad, tomaba sus clases por las mañanas, teniendo toda la tarde para si mismo y poder charlar un poco con Axel. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo conocía a Axel, un joven pelirrojo bastante amigable, pero algo temperamental en ocasiones. Lo conoció casualmente cuando topo con el de camino a casa, y extrañamente Axel comenzó a platicar con el animadamente, un desconocido que de la nada paso a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que ambos compartían algo en común, el no contar con la atención de la persona a la que querían.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Riku miraba las nubes pasar, siendo sorprendido por Axel al llegar.

-Oye soñador, tienes hambre – Axel se detuvo frente a el bajando su rostro a la altura de otro

-Eh… si – respondió algo confundido, al percatarse de la presencia del Pelirrojo

-Que te ocurre, reprobaste alguna materia acaso, te dije que estudiaras más – bromeo al instante el mayor

-No, no es nada de eso, mejor vamos a comer algo – Riku emprendió rumbo a un pequeño establecimiento cercano al lugar, un tanto molesto, ya que no era muy de su agrado ser sorprendido de esa forma, fantaseando en un mar de ideas.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, Axel se percato de que el peliplateado no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones para conversar, en si ni parecía percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y eso solo sucedía cuando pensaba en el, en su pequeño amigo Sora. Estando ya ambos sentados en una mesa del lugar Axel pido por ambos algo sencillo para comer, a lo que Riku no dijo nada, confirmando así lo ausente que se encontraba.

-Y que paso ahora, que fue lo que Sora hizo o mejor dicho, no hizo esta vez – en una situación así era mejor ir directo al grado que comenzar con una conversación casual, pensó Axel entes de averiguar lo que pasaba

-No es cosa de Sora – respondió un tanto molesto al mencionar su nombre

-Quizás no, pero "el" esta en casi todos tus problemas, por eso pregunto

-Sora no es un problema

-Yo no dije eso, eso lo dices tú

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa

-Podemos si, pero la verdad no se si vas a escucharme, no estando tan ausente

-No lo estoy

-Riku…. – miro al mencionado un tanto enfadado

-Deja de fastidiarme con eso Axel – contesto mirando a cualquier otro lado menos a la persona frente a el, que lo miraba de manera insistente

-Claro, intento averiguar lo que te pasa y preocuparme por tus asuntos, y ahora resulta que yo te fastidio

-No dramatices Axel y no necesito que me cuestiones tan insistentemente, ni mucho menos que tenga que importarte – respondió tan fríamente como le pudo ser posible

Estando a punto de contestar al descortés comentario, el celular de Axel comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, tenia un mensaje nuevo, donde le avisaban que debía dejar la comida para otra ocasión – Como quieras solo intenta tranquilizarte, cada vez que tienes un problema con Sora te vuelves muy molesto – Axel tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar, pensando que mas tarde sabría el por que de la actitud de Riku.

################

De regreso al mundo laboral, Axel se encargo de todos sus pendientes, terminando antes de lo previsto su trabajo, después de todo ser un asistente financiero no era algo muy difícil, solo se encargaba de la elaboración de los estados financieros y realiza el registro de las operaciones en las cuentas, cosas fáciles para el, solo era cuestión de conseguir algo de experiencia para poder ascender de puesto.

Camino de regreso a su apartamento, vivía a unas cuantas calles de hay, el lugar era pequeño, pero cómodo y considerando que vivía solo, aquel sitio era adecuado para el. Llego frente al edificio de solo 2 pisos donde residía, entro y al intentar subir por las escaleras, noto a una persona parada junto a ellas, al parecer tenia razón, Riku no tardo mucho en volver para encontrarse con el, siempre de una u otra forma Riku terminaba contándole todo.

-Espero que esta vez estés de mejor humor – hablo sin detener su andar – por que ya no estamos en el restauran y de aquí, si puedo echarte – le amenazo al momento se subir las escaleras

Riku solo rió ligeramente ante la advertencia de otro siguiéndolo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, al entrar lo primero que se podía ver era un montón de cuadros adornando la pared, Axel no era muy aficionado a la pintura ni al arte, pero siempre decía que le gustaban las pinturas como una forma de decoración solamente, al igual que algunas plantas. Junto a la entrada estaba un sofá negro alargado, acompañado por un enorme televisor al frente y una mesa al centro. Riku se tiro pesadamente en el sofá, con Axel de pie observándolo junto a la entrada.

-No crees que es un poco tarde para que deambules por la calle – Axel fue el primero en hablar – a esta hora deberías estar en tu casa y no en la mía

-Lo siento Axel, no debí tratarte así ni mucho menos decir que me fastidias – Riku bajo su mirada algo apenado, no le era muy común disculparse y se sentía algo extraño haciéndolo

-Sabes lo extraño es que fuiste a buscarme solo para molestarte conmigo, en ese momento me sentí usado, solo para desahogar tu enojo – respondió Axel con cara triste, intentando hacer sentir mal a su amigo

-Yo no fui a buscarte para eso, y se que mi actitud no siempre es la correcta, a veces me es difícil hablar

-Si solo "a veces", pero descuida te conozco y se que en ocasiones tu actitud inmadura te supera – contesto tranquilamente

-Yo no soy inmaduro

-Claro que lo eres, digo después de TODO el tiempo junto a Sora, algo de su inmadures tenia que contagiarte

-La inmadures no se contagia Axel, no seas ignorante – respondió molesto

-Pero por lo que veo la estupidez si, y piensa bien en lo que me vas a decir, por que si es necesario, te arrojare por la ventana

-No lo arias, eso seria homicidio

-No, si sobrevives – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

-…

-Bien… no te arrojare por la ventana, solo bromeo no iría a prisión por ti, ni lo pienses

-se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor

-No, se supone que tienes que decirme que haces aquí

Riku guardo silencio por un instante para luego comenzar a hablar – me moleste con Sora, eso fue lo que paso, cuando estábamos en la biblioteca un tipo de una de sus clases llego y se puso a conversar con el toda la tarde, luego de eso fuimos a la cafetería y derramo su café sobre mis notas, justo cuando iba a darle su merecido a ese tipo, Sora intervino y se molesto conmigo por tratar mal a su compañero

-Eso fue todo, simples celos, me extraña de ti, creí que podías controlarte mas Riku, me decepcionas – Axel se cruzo de brazos y se recargo sobre el marco de la ventana – eres simple y común al actuar de esa forma tan posesiva

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estabas hay – el peliplateado desvió la vista visiblemente avergonzado

-Si, si como sea ahora vete a casa que tengo cosas que hacer – toma a Riku de los hombros y lo encamina a la salida – y una de esas cosas no es estar de niñera contigo, ahora vete a casa – abrió la puerta, y dando un pequeño empujón lo saco del departamento – nos vemos luego – y sin mas cerro la puerta

Axel estaba consiente de que eso molestaría al peliplateado, pero no le importaba de eso se traba, de fastidiar a su amigo como el lo hizo en el restauran.

################

Maldición, Axel lo hizo de nuevo, lo dejo votado afuera de su departamento, como si fuera cualquier cosa, molesto dio media vuelta, luego se las vería con el. De camino a las escaleras, observo a un chico rubio subir por estar, _Roxas_, de inmediato el nombre del rubio salto a su memoria. Lo siguiente que paso por su mente fue impresión, no le era muy común toparse con el, pero de inmediato su impresión paso a enojo, para Axel no era un gran secreto el saber que su noviecito Roxas no era de su agrado, intento pasar desapercibido, algo poco posible al estar de pie al final de las escaleras.

El rubio al estar casi al final de las escaleras se percato de la presencia de Riku, se detuvo y saludo cortésmente.

-Hola – dijo simplemente

-Hola – respondió de mala gana el peliplateado

-Supongo que sales de ver a Axel verdad

-Si pero creo que esta algo ocupado – _el maldito prácticamente me hecho, cosa que espero que haga contigo también_ pensó fastidiado Riku

-Bien, de cualquier forma mi visita será corta, entonces nos vemos luego – finalizo subiendo al final las escaleras, dirigiéndose al pasillo

Riku no se molesto en contestar, solo lo observo de reojo pasar a su lado, como era posible que un chico tan simple como Roxas, pudiera poner tan mal a su amigo, siendo Axel una persona que pocas veces se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás dijeran, entristecía tan fácilmente solo por algunas palabras del rubio, como termino al lado de un tipo tan… - _Molesto_ – pronuncio mirando por encima de su hombro, al verlo llegar frente a la puerta de Axel esperando a que saliera.

Luego de eso bajo las escaleras con rapidez, si Axel supiera que el seguía hay luego de haberlo botado hace un momento, le ocasionaría mas problemas.

Finalmente al llegar a su casa, por la noche se mantuvo despierto, cada día le era mas difícil mirar la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Sora, sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos, debía arriesgarse a perder su amistad o a obtener la oportunidad te tenerlo junto a el, o nada valía la pena y todo estaba mejor así, que Sora no supiera la manera en que el lo quería, en la manera que el quería sentir su presencia junto a el, para jamás dejarlo ir y poder demostrarse todo su amor, aquel amor que guardo por tanto tiempo. Observo por la ventana, las calles solitarias, vacías, como en ese momento el se sentía, _desoladas…_

################

_-Estoy cansado Axel… de verdad estoy muy cansado_

Esas palabras se repetían incesantemente en la mente del pelirrojo, la visita de Roxas al principio denotaba algo bueno, que radicalmente cambio a algo turbio y desastroso. Salía con Roxas desde hacia ya 6 meses, luego de darle a conocer su sentir al rubio, este acepto algo dudoso, Axel supuso que tenia un poco de miedo y vergüenza de si mismo, pero interiormente se mentía para no darse cuenta de que Roxas solo lo aceptaba como una salida mas a sus problemas, no por que el sintiera el mismo amor por Axel, el lo sabia aun así se mentía, podía sentirlo cada vez que se acercaba, lo tocaba, lo besaba, era como si realmente Roxas no estuviera presente. Lo sabía bien, a pesar de eso seguía en aquella mentira de relación.

La visita inusual de Roxas solo significaba algo que ya venia venir desde hace tiempo, una ultima visita para terminar con lo que el no se atrevía, a esa farsa, a ese teatro en el cual, el único que salía lastimado era el.

-Axel se que no tengo que estar aquí, así que – Roxas bajo la miraba incomodo

-Que tratas de decir, esta es tu casa también – Axel se acerca al rubio y toma su mentón, intentando encontrar la mirada del otro

-No me refiero a eso – esta vez hablo en un tono mas serio

-Y bien, a que te refieres – bajo su rostro al la altura de Roxas dispuesto a besarlo, acto que el rubio evadió de inmediato

-Intento que me escuches, siempre que hablo contigo me evades de una u otra forma – se para frente a Axel visiblemente molesto

-Esta bien no te enojes conmigo, si quieres hablar, solo hazlo entonces

-Esto ya no tiene caso, no hay gran cosa que decir y lo sabes – la mirada de Roxas se entristeció nuevamente – Estoy cansado sabes, muy cansado Axel

Unos momentos de silencio, hicieron el ambiente aun mas tenso, las cosas no marchabas bien, y tarde o temprano la ruptura seria evidente.

-Será mejor terminar con esto Axel, no quiero seguir mintiéndote así, no luego de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no creo que sea justo

-Justo? para ti que es justo entonces – respondió molesto

-Se que fui una mala persona, al mantenerte a mi lado durante todo este tiempo sin darte una verdadera respuesta

-Y solo para curar tu soledad – pronuncio pesadamente

-Si lo sabias, entonces por que lo permitiste

-Creí que me querías… por un momento de verdad lo creí… pero ahora ya no tiene caso hablar de eso – el pelirrojo bajo la mirada

-Es lo mejor, quiero que estés bien, solo eso Axel tu sabes que yo…

-Mientes, si quisieras lo mejor para mi, te quedarías conmigo

-No Axel, eso es solo una mentira en la que tu crees, hay ocasiones en que las personas tienen que ser salvadas de si mismas – sin decir mas Roxas se encamino hacia la puerta – esto es lo mejor, para ambos lo será – y salio finalmente, dando por terminado aquel supuesto romance.

_Salvar a las personas de si mismas_, que excusa mas tonta pensó el pelirrojo, luego de todo aquello, permaneció de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ella, las brillantes luces que iluminaban las calles...

################

Una semana había transcurrido, y Riku esperaba como de costumbre en el mismo lugar, a que su pelirrojo amigo saliera del trabajo. Esos días estuvo más ocupado de lo usual, los trabajos finales y presentaciones, consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, por suerte ese mismo tiempo lo compartía con Sora, en ayudarlo y acompañarlo durante las clases libres. Estar al lado del castaño le agradaba, aunque fuera únicamente como amigos. Riku diviso la figura de su amigo acercándose a donde el se contrata, con la miraba baja, parecía algo preocupado y cansado.

-Axel – llamo al pelirrojo, que solo alzo la mirada sorprendido – te pasa algo – le cuestionó al no recibir respuesta a su saludo

-No, no creo estar bien – Axel se lleva ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, cambiando rápidamente de actitud – como podría estarlo, si mi mejor amigo no me hablo por una semana – como era de esperarse Axel dramatizaba el que Riku no lo llamara durante esos días

-Tenia muchos cosas que hacer y la verdad no me daba tiempo para nada – se excuso simplemente

-Ni si quiera tenias tiempo de enviarme algún mensaje o darme una llamaba, que mal amigo eres

-Por favor no exageres, además, tu pudiste haberme llamado si te preocupaba tanto

-Bien, bien te entiendo pero eres muy desconsiderado conmigo – Axel siguió caminando colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, siendo seguido por el peliplateado.

-No escuchaste lo que dije verdad – el silencio fue su respuesta, en ocasiones Axel actuaba de manera caprichosa, por su parte Riku solo suspiro derrotado – ya entendí, no seré desconsiderado contigo, es mas te invito a tomar algo – De inmediato el pelirrojo se detuvo mirando hacia atrás y le sonrió a Riku

-Acepto, y a donde vamos – pregunto rápidamente

-Conozco un lugar que esta…

-RIKU, RIKU – los gritos, de un castaño a lo lejos interrumpieron al peliplateado, justo del otro lado de la calle un sujeto agitaba los brazos, cruzando sin mucha precaución la calle, escuchando tras de si, el sonar de las bocinas de los autos que transitaban por la calle, al igual que algunos insultos.

-Riku que bueno que te encontré – sonrió al tenerlo de frente

-Sora que te eh dicho sobre cruzar las calles de esa forma – regaño al ver el peligro que corrió al no cruzar correctamente

-ah… eso no importa mucho ahora, sabes no me diste la información para la presentación de mañana, además el profesor me pidió una capia del informe

-Claro que te di la información, la deja junto a tus notas esta mañana

-Mis notas?... - repitió nerviosamente

-Las perdiste verdad – Sora solo asintió ligeramente – tendré que imprimir la información de nuevo, y hacer el trabajo otra vez – Riku lanzo una miraba de molestia al castaño, por su culpa tenia que hacer todo de nuevo

Axel, quien permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo, observo atentamente esa peculiar muestra de estupidez por parte de Sora, como es que Riku podía tolerar a un tipo con el, después de todo Riku no es exactamente la persona mas tolerante del mundo.

-Lo siento Axel, tengo que irme, dejaremos esto para después… – antes de poder decir algo mas, Riku fue alejado de hay a paso rápido, siendo alado del brazo por un Sora que no deja de hablar a cada paso que daba.

Ese Sora, arruino todo, pero lo que mas le molestaba a Axel era la manera en que Riku centraba toda su atención en el, ignorándolo por completo, como se atrevía a robarle a Riku de esa manera… robarle?, bueno no era algo así como un robo ya que Riku no es de su pertenecía, pero eso no cambiaba las ansias de tomar Sora y mandarlo a un viaje sin retorno, a algún punto escondido del planeta, y así finalmente dejaría de interferir en la vida de Riku… claro por que Axel solo quería lo mejor para el.

Con cada paso que daban, Axel los observaba alejarse, notando la peculiar cercanía de Sora al cuerpo de Riku, pero que le pasaba a ese tipo, mira que estar de esa manera tan descarada junto a… Un momento, desde cuando a el le importaban esa clase de detalles y mas aun por que le molestaba tanto, actuaba como una novia celosa.

Dio una ultima miraba al camino que ambos chicos tomaron, rió ligeramente, dando media vuelta caminando en dirección opuesta.

-vaya no sabia que pudieras ponerme tan celoso Riku, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado _- _Por fin comenzaba a entender lo que Roxas trato de decirle, todo parecía tener sentido nuevamente…

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte, espero que aya sido de su agrado, me esforcé mucho escribiendo esto, y si quieren la continuación, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer. ^_^


	2. El amor es un campo de batalla

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 2 - Love Is a Battlefield

Sora siempre había sido un chico distraído y un poco olvidadizo, mas sin embargo eso nunca le ocasiono grandes problemas a Riku, hasta hoy, gracias a su brillante idea, de dejar a Sora a cargo de la información para la presentación, como pudo pensar que Sora pudiera hacerse responsable de algo tan importante, después de todo lo conocía muy bien para saber que algo así podría ocurrir.

Luego de algunas horas, logro salvar parte del trabajo, la próxima vez buscaría otro compañero, uno de preferencia más confiable.

-Bien termine, ahora solo tengo que imprimirlo – Riku tomo un poco de aire, y se reacomodo en su asiento, relajando así su postura, ya que todo ese rato no hizo mas que teclear palabra por palabra el antiguo documento.

-Lo siento Riku, no era mi intención hacerte trabajar por segunda vez – rió tímidamente, apenado por su anterior descuido

-No hay problema Sora, pero esta vez yo me are cargo, bien? – lanzo una mirada asesina a su acompañante que asintió nervioso, no era bueno hacer de enojar a Riku y mucho menos a pocas horas de presentar su trabajo.

-Será como tu quieras Riku, sabes que yo confió en ti – el castaño mostró una de sus enormes y encantadoras sonrisas, que dejo sin defensa a Riku, no podía molestarse con el aun que lo intentara, así que solo desvió la mirada nervioso – sabes Riku tengo hambre, tu mama no preparo algo

-Mi madre no esta, pero si quieres hay algunos bocadillos en la cocina – intentando disimular sus nervios, centro su atención frete a la pantalla nuevamente.

-Bocadillos, genial, iré por ellos – alegre como todo un niño pequeño, bajo a la cocina

Estando solo, Riku suspiro pesadamente, el solo ver la sonrisa de Sora lo ponía muy nervioso, por unos instantes dejaba de pensar racionalmente, dejándose llevar por aquella calida sonrisa, al igual que instantáneamente sus dudas regresaban, tenia que decirle lo que sentía o dejar que toda esa situación lo ahoga como hasta ahora.

A su costado, un molesto aparato comenzó a sonar, dio una rápida mirada en dirección al sonido, _su teléfono móvil_, yacía en la mesa de junto, no se molesto en si quiera contestar, fuera quien fuera podía llamar luego. Por segunda vez el aparato comenzó a sonar, una tercera y cuarta vez, Riku miro molesto su móvil, quien podría llamarlo con tanta insistencia, cansado tomo el aparato dispuesto a arrogarlo lejos de hay, quería desquitar su enojo con cualquier cosa y su móvil parecía el indicado, o quizás mejor aun, desquitaría su enojo con la persona que lo llamaba.

-QUE¡¡¡ - grito al descolgar

-Pero que te pasa, por que me gritas, intentas déjame sordo – la voz de Axel se escucho al otro lado del auricular

-Ah… eres tú, que quieres – contesto molesto

-Si soy yo, lamento molestarte – hablo en tono irónico – no te basto con dejarme SOLO parado a media calle, si no que también, te molesta que te llame

Lo que le faltaba, tener que escuchar las molestas quejas de Axel – no es un buen momento sabes, mejor hablamos luego

-Claro ignórame, solo por que no soy un enano de cabello castaño, no merezco cinco minutos de tu atención verdad

-No digas estupideces, y por que mejor no molestas a alguien mas, como a un tipo raro, con falta de estilo y de cabello amarillo – Al decir eso espero que Axel estallara en quejas, por decir algo malo de su noviecito Roxas, pero no escucho palabra alguna – sigues hay

-si – respondió apagadamente, el recordar a Roxas lo entristecía, ahora que lo pensaba, Riku aun no sabia sobre su rompimiento con el – con respecto a Roxas quisiera contarte lo que paso… - no pudo continuar un ensordecedor ruido interrumpió su conversación

-Maldición¡¡¡ no de nuevo – alego molesto

-Que fue eso?

-Es Sora, creo que intenta destruir mi cocina otra vez, te llamo luego – Riku colgó y de inmediato bajo a la cocina, al diablo con lo que pensó antes, claro que podía enojarse con Sora y mas aun si el se lo buscaba – Sora pero que rayos hiciste?¡¡¡ - un enorme desastre se contemplaba a mitad de la anteriormente limpia y ordenada cocina

-Fue un accidente de verdad yo… no quise hacerlo – Sora agitaba sus brazos de forma violenta, esta vez no saldría tan bien librado como antes.

################

En ocasiones no comprendía bien, Riku siendo una persona aparentemente muy segura y madura, no tenia el suficiente valor para decirle a Sora lo que sentía, en eso ellos eran completamente diferente. Luego de darse cuenta de que el, estaba interesado en Roxas no dudo en hacérselo sabes, parecía algo apresurado, pero Axel era así, una persona muy directa e imprudente.

Mirando el techo sobre si, Axel intentaba comprender su propio sentir, recostado sobre su cama, desde cuando, exactamente desde hace cuanto tiempo Riku dejo de ser simplemente un buen amigo al cual le contaba sus problemas, en que momento ante sus ojos, la figura de Riku comenzó a formar parte en su vida de un modo completamente distinto al de un amigo. Si estaba en lo correcto y sus sentimientos hacia el peliplateado havia evolucionado de esa forma, que aria entonces?. Conociéndose no tardaría en darle a conocer como se sentía, pero esto era completamente diferente, el nunca se había enamorado de alguno de sus amigos, al menos no de uno tan cercano como Riku. Cerro sus ojos intentando disipar todas esas duda, no pretendia seguir pensando en ello, intento dormir, pero al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, lo obligo a levantarse, caminando a paso lento rumbo a la entrada.

-Hola Axel – saludo de forma muy animada

-Que haces aquí Demyx

-Solo pase a saludarte – respondió entrando al departamento

-Si quieres un préstamo, no me pagan hasta mañana – cerro la puerta y siguió al castaño con la mirada

-Ya te dije que vengo de visita, además ya tengo un empleo – presumió sonriente, tomando asiento en el sofá

-Ya era hora, no esperaba mantenerte toda la vida

-Oye que te pidiera unos cuantos préstamos, no significa nada

-Significa que aun no me pagas ninguno de ellos

-Te pagare, pero ahora dime, te encuentras bien – volteo para mirar a Axel

-A que te refieres – desconfió al instante de aquella simple pregunta

-Bueno… luego de tu fallo con Roxas pues…

-Como te enteraste de eso

-Roxas me lo contó todo, el es amigo mío, recuerdas - Demyx tenia toda la razón, ya que fue el quien le presento a Roxas

-Aun así, no pensé que te lo contara – Axel se recargo sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Pensé venir antes, pero deje que las cosas se enfriaran un poco

-Estoy bien, no hay mas que decir sobre ese asunto – Axel giro su mirada incomodo

-Estas seguro, por que lo que Roxas me contó no fue muy alentador, y con la mudanza, bueno las cosas se complicaron un poco

-que mudanza?

-No lo sabes?, Roxas se transfirió a otra universidad

-Como voy a saberlo, si ya no me habla

-Lo vez, a eso me refiero, no es bueno que ustedes terminen como enemigos, seria mejor que hablaran y le dieran un termino mas amistoso, yo solo lo sugiero por que eh visto a Roxas un poco triste, a el le afecta esto tanto como a ti sabes

-Si Demyx lo que digas

-Bien no me escuches, pero no me digas que no quise ayudarte – Demyx se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta – hazme caso por lo menos despídete de el

-Lo pensare

-Perfecto, te veo luego – se despidió agitando su mano, feliz antes de salir

Era definitivo, Roxas saldría de su vida, una de las personas a la que creyó amar desaparecería así de fácil?. No pensó mas en la reciente conversación y se dirigió a su habitación, lo único que pretendía era descansar y dejar de ser racional por al menor algunos días.

################

Luego de por fin, hacer su presentación, Riku y Sora lograron salir bien librados, con una calificación aprobatoria, ahora no teniendo algún otro trabajo de tal importancia, como el que acaban de presentar, podían tomarse un respiro y planear algo para despejarse un poco, el fin de semana estaba próximo, que mejor que salir un rato y olvidarse de todos sus deberes. Ambos chicos tras salir, caminaban juntos rumbo a casa.

-Al menos tuvimos suerte de que al profesor le gustara nuestro trabajo – _suerte,_ esa era exactamente la palabra para describir el hecho de que consiguieran aprobar, dado que Sora era muy poco comunicativo, cuando se trataba de hacer alguna explicación frente al grupo.

-Supongo que pudo haber sido peor – al momento de hablar, Riku recordó la escena de un Sora prácticamente estático frente a los demás alumnos

-Vamos no seas tan pesimista Riku – Sora hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto

-Solo soy un poco mas realista que algunas personas – miro de reojo al castaño

-Realista?

-Mejor olvídalo quieres

-Bien… sabes ahora que lo recuerdo, no te conté lo que me paso ayer de regreso a casa

-Que – pregunto sin mucho interés

-Me encontré con Kairi

-Aja – gran cosas, como si eso fuera alguna novedad, después de todo Kairi era prácticamente la vecina de Sora, así que seria más que común que se toparan en algunas ocasiones

-Me dijo algo, que realmente nunca me imagine

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Sora

-Esta bien… Kairi me invito a salir – puntualizo con una gran sonrisa – vez te lo dije, acaso eso no fue inesperado – sonrió mas ampliamente al ver la reacción de Riku, quien de inmediato se detuvo girando su mirada al castaño

-Te… invito a salir? – pregunto desconfiado

-Si, comenzó diciendo cosas como, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, deberíamos conocernos mejor, y al final solo me invito a una cita, sabes es extraño se supone que yo debería invitarla a salir, no la inversa – rió ligeramente del decir esto ultimo – Kairi es muy linda no crees yo creo que…

-Piensas de verdad salir con ella – interrumpió al castaño, no creía lo que escuchaba, nunca pensó que Sora estaba enamorado de alguien y mucho menos de Kairi

El se tomo unos segundos para poder contestar, acto no muy común en Sora, quien por lo regular, decía lo primero que salía de su boca – si, por que no, además no tengo nada que perder – contesto con simpleza

-Estas enamorado de Kairi – se apresuro a preguntar, respuesta que pensándolo mejor, no estaba seguro de querer sabes

-Por que te interesa tanto?

-Curiosidad solamente

-Entonces, por que tu no me dices si estas enamorado de alguien, no te eh conocido alguna novia recientemente

-No estamos hablando de mi Sora – intento evadir la pregunta, no esperaba a contestar realmente, no sabiendo que la respuesta era un _si estoy enamorado de ti Sora_ – mira mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día, acabo de recordar que quede con Axel para ir a comer

-Como quieras, te veo luego Riku – siguió su camino alejándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Ir a comer con Axel, buena excusa, no una de las mejores, pero funciono de cualquier forma, un poco mas y hubiera terminado gritándole alguna cosa y darle motivos a Sora para pensar mal de el. Riku bajo la mirada, saber que quizás Sora estaba enamorado de Kairi le afecto mucho, nunca creyó que Sora estaría solo todo el tiempo, pero aun tenia la esperanza de poder decirle lo que sentía. Ahora parecía la ocasión perfecta para ver a Axel, mientras que este no siguiera molesto por haberle gritado ayer por teléfono, el podría darle un consejo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Axel para escuchar.

################

Con todos los documentos archivados y los balances hechos, por fin se podía retirar, estar en esa pequeña oficina lo desesperaba, necesitaba su asenso y cambiar esa fea caja de zapatos que llaman oficina, a una mas amplia y digna de el, aunque para eso necesitaba espera un poco mas de tiempo. Salio a la hora de siempre a comer, sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, aparentemente, por que al llegar casi al final de la calle, vio a uno de su dos recientes dolores de cabeza, ver a Riku siempre le fue grato, pero ahora, lo único que se le ocurría era dar media vuelta, y huir de hay tan rápido como le fuera posible. Aun sabiendo que tal vez ver a Riku por ahora seria peligroso, por así decirlo, siguió caminando, hasta donde el peliplateado esperaba.

-Hey Riku, no te esperaba por aquí hoy – saludo llegando

-No tenia pensado venir pero…

-Te pasó algo verdad, y adivino se trata de Sora – maldición, por que solo para hablar de ese tipo Riku tenia que venir a el, Axel maldijo internamente al castaño, esperando una respuesta

-Sora me dijo que tendría una cita con Kairi – Riku bajo su mirada

-Entiendo y eso es malo por que…

-No me escuchaste, tendrán una cita

-No le encuentro gran problema a eso

-Como que no encuentras algún problema con… - Riku suspiro cansado, esperaba algo mejor que solo una completa indiferencia por parte del pelirrojo – no me ayudas mucho sabes – miro molesto al mayor

-Oye en primer lugar yo nunca se ofrecí mi ayuda, así que no vengas aquí esperando a tomar un consejo, y luego largarte sin siquiera preguntarme como estoy – Exacto ahora que Axel había descubierto sus recientes celos, le costaba ser imparcial con los problemas de Riku, con solo pensar en el nombre de Sora, le causaba dolor de estomago

-Bien Gracias por hacerme saber que no cuento con tu ayuda

-Por mi mejor, estoy cansado de tener que escucharte hablar sobre ese tipo, además, ni si quiera me agrada

-Y a mí no me agrandan muchas cosas sobre ti, como esta tonta actitud caprichosa que tienes, eres peor que un niño

-A quien llamas niño, acaso no sabes que yo soy el mayor aquí, muéstrame un poco de respeto

Lo que comenzó bien, término en medio de muchos insultos y palabras sin sentido, provocando una _peculiar escenita_ a media calle, con algunas personas pasando de lado, lanzando miradas curiosas y otras de desaprobación, al estar discutiendo en vía pública.

-ERES UN IDIOTA¡¡¡ - gritaron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de la tan mala impresión que estaban dando a todos los transeúntes, culpen a la mala actitud por parte de ambos, la principal causa de algunas de sus discusiones innecesarias. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada retadora, esto no se quedaría así, no hasta que alguien gane y tenga la razón. Su duelo de miradas hubiera continuado, de no haber sido por el recién llegado Roxas, que miraba bastante entretenido la discusión.

-Axel – llamo al pelirrojo, logrando captar la atención de ambos

-Roxas que haces aquí – pregunto Axel de inmediato al notar su presencia

-Ustedes siempre se llevan así de bien – bromeo mirando a Riku

-Mejor cállate – Lo que le faltaba, verle la cara a ese retrasado, su día no mejoraba en lo absoluto, completamente fastidiado, Riku dio media vuelta decidió a irse

-Y tu a donde crees que vas – comento el pelirrojo

-A donde no puedo oírte, por que mejor no te haces cargo de el y me dejas a mí tranquilo – sin decir mas se alejo de hay a paso rápido

-Vaya actitud – Roxas solo observo a Riku alejarse muy molesto – no crees – miro a Axel sonriéndole de manera amigable

Axel miro fijamente al rubio sin decir nada, su segundo dolor de cabeza, hacia acto de presencia…

* * *

Hola a todos

Gracias a: **angelsupreme34, Ditz, menchuxx** y a **Dinorah** que acabo de descubrir que se escribe con h (por cierto perdón por eso jejeje n_nU) por sus bonitos comentarios, me alegra mucho que les gustara esta pareja, yo se que algún día el Akuriku dominara al mundo (o quizás no?) bien ignoren eso ultimo jejeje.

Aquí la segunda parte, a mi forma de ver encontré este capitulo algo aburrido, ustedes que piensan? , en fin no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^_^


	3. Las lágrimas se guardarán

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 3.- Tears will be saved

En un pequeño restauran, Axel y Roxas decidieron tomar una bebida helada, pero desde que llegaron ninguno había dicho palabra alguna. El rubio miraba a través de la ventana sin mucho interés, en cambio Axel se preguntaba que hacia el hay sentado junto a Roxas, no pretendió ser descortés, por ello acepto la invitación del rubio a tomar algo, aunque su preocupación iba mas allá del simple hecho de que Roxas fuera a buscarlos, si no que, parecía mas tranquilo de lo que Demyx dijo.

-Tu amigo me agrada – hablo Roxas sin quitar la vista de la ventana – aunque creo que yo no le simpatizo mucho

-Quien? – pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo

-Riku, siempre percibí cierto disgusto de su parte, eso además de que te defendía demasiado

-De que me estas hablando

-Riku te cuida demasiado, por eso siempre desconfió de mí, creía que lo único que yo quería era hacerte daño

-Lo dudo

-Pero es así, lo hubieras visto cada vez que lo encontraba por casualidad, parecía muy molesto

-Que caso tiene esta conversación

-No mucho – suspira – solo divago

-Quieres decirme algo?

Una de las meseras llega a su mesa y deja dos bebidas sobre ella, Roxas toma la suya y da un pequeño sorbo.

-Voy a ir a otra universidad, mis padres consiguieron que me transfirieran y en pocos días me iré, solo quería que lo supieras – Axel no dijo nada, solo se dedico a examinar al rubio – no quiero que todo esto termine siendo una batalla entre los dos, podríamos ser…

-Amigos? – continuo la frase dudoso – Demyx hablo contigo cierto

-Lo hizo, y creo que tiene razón, me gustaría poder encontrarte después y poder saludarte, sabiendo que no me guardas algún resentimiento

-No lo ago, todo esta bien

-Seguro?, no quisiera terminar como tú y Riku, guitoneando en la calle

-Descuida no pasara, pero me alegra mucho que vinieras a buscarme – Axel sonrió levemente, le alegraba mucho el saber que Roxas aun lo considera alguien en su vida.

-No es la gran cosa, anteriormente también venia a buscarte, y me topada con Riku, insisto tu amiguito, siempre quiso hacerme daño – recordó el rubio

-Si, nunca entendí el por que no le agradabas a Riku

-Creo que te "celaba" un poco – rió pausadamente – siendo su intimo amigo, no le gustaba mucho que alguien como yo llegara y ocupara tu tiempo, verdad – Roxas miro fijamente al otro, sonriendo maliciosamente, Axel no dijo nada, sabia de ante mano que Roxas intentaba decir mas de lo que aparentaba con esas simples palabras. El pelirrojo tomo su bebida y dio un gran sordo para evitar decir cualquier cosa.

-Oye no te pongas nervioso, yo solo digo que…

-No importa¡¡¡ – contesto rápidamente, interrumpiendo al rubio y dejando su vaso en la mesa

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo, aparecieron entre ambos

-Sabes de que te hablo, verdad Axel – una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro

-No

-Vamos no finjas demencia frente a mi, no te funcionara, te lo dije, seria mejor si yo me alejaba de ti, así tendrías mayor posibilidad de ver a tu entorno, y si Axel, con entorno me refiero a Ri…

-Quiero otra bebida – interrumpió de nuevo llamando a una de las meseras, Roxas rió divertido antes la escena, en cambio Axel se sentía de lo mas estupido, desde cuando se acostumbra a conversar amistosamente con tu ex novio, y a que este te diga ese tipo de cosas, definitivamente Roxas era uno de esos pocos casos normales y predecibles, y ahora que las cosas ya no eran tan turbias entre ellos, podía decir con seguridad que extrañaría a Roxas.

################

Una mañana más en la que Riku vagaba entre los pasillos de la universidad, luego del incidente de ayer con Axel, no se sentía con ánimos para nadie, y a todas las personas que amablemente lo saludaban en el camino, solo recibían una fría y molesta mirada como respuesta. Salio del pasillo y fue directo al jardín, donde la mayoría de los alumnos tomaban su almuerzo y usaban su tiempo para despejarse un rato. Tomo asiento en una de las tantas mesas disponibles, abrió uno de sus libros, y lo deposito frente a el, leyendo su contenido. Seguido de el, un sonriente castaño entro al jardín, percatándose de la presencia de Riku y acercándose a el.

-Hola Riku ¡¡¡¡ - saludo efusivo – como estas – pregunto al llegar, sentándose junto a el, mientras rebuscaba en su mochila

-Bien – respondió sin mirarlo y continuando con su lectura

-Quieres – le extendió una roja y reluciente manzana,

Riku miro de reojo lo que el castaño le ofrecía, sin mucho interés – no me gustan las manzanas

-Pero las manzanas son una de las mejores frutas, deberías comer una

-No quiero, NO me gustan – recalco en un tono molesto su insistencia

-Pero…

-Sora – miro al mencionado – intento concentrarme

-Lo siento, pero solo quería decirte que hoy no podré acompañarte a casa

-No importa – el peliplateado ignoro lo dicho y miro su libro

-Hoy es mi cita con Kairi – sonrió alegre al mencionarlo

-Ya lo sabia, pero gracias por recordármelo – Riku Intento controlarse, no le bastaba ya con saber que tendrían una cita, si no que además Sora tenia que avisarle cada cosa que harían

-Estoy algo nervioso sabes, espero no hacer nada tonto cuando este con ella – rió brevemente, y dio un mordisco a la manzana en su mano – Riku, tu haz tenido muchas citas antes, verdad?

-Si, algo así – Bueno no es que Riku hubiera tenido mucha citas antes, pero no podía negar que con anterioridad tuvo muchas pretendientes, con las cuales salía en ocasiones, pero a el nunca le intereso realmente relacionarse con alguna de esa chicas.

-Entonces, podrías darme algún consejo, como de que cosas debería hablar con ella, o a donde podría llevarla

-No se Sora, haz lo que quieras

-Yo te pido tu opinión, por que se que tienes experiencia en estas cosas

-Si Sora, yo eh salido con tantas chicas, que ya hasta perdí la cuenta – respondió irónicamente

-Entonces dime, que es mejor el cine, el parque, o tal vez podríamos ir a comer algo… - el castaño hablaba y hablada, pero la paciencia de Riku tenia un limite y uno muy bajo

-No me importa a donde la lleves, si es al cine, al parque o la esquina, no me interesa saberlo – se levanto muy molesto, tomando sus cosas

-Solo quería un consejo, no pensé que te molestaría tanto – el castaño bajo la mirada – eres mi amigo y esperaba un poco de tu apoyo

Riku permaneció de pie mirando al castaño, sintiéndose muy mal por tratarlo así, pero estaba más que molesto, con solo tener que imaginar que en unas cuantas horas, Sora estaría junto a Kairi. Permaneció callado y extrañamente al estar en esa situación, recordó a Axel y en la forma que este lo había tratado, justamente como el ahora trataba a Sora.

-Vayan a un lugar donde puedan estar solos, donde puedan hablar y sentirse bien ambos, de preferencia pregúntale a donde quiere ir y no tendrás ningún problema, por lo general son ellas las que siempre lo deciden – tomo su mochila y se encamino lejos del castaño, escuchando un ligero gracias, antes de perderse entre los pasillos.

Si antes estaba molesto, ahora esta más que deprimido, decidió saltarse las últimas clases y salir a caminar entre las calles. Dio unos cuantos pasos, decidido a irse, pero al final permaneció cerca del instituto.

La frustración de no poder hacer nada, se unía a la rabia de saber que esto algún día pasaría, el estar atado a un amor que no existe, a una simple fantasía inexistente, no le hacia nada bien y mucho menos ahora, que comenzaba a disiparse toda esa fantasía, solo para mostrarle la realidad que constantemente intentaba evadir. Sora enamorado de el, que gran tontería, era prácticamente imposible.

Todas las cosas que pasaban por su mentes en ese momento, las consideraba una gran tontería, sufría en vano, permanecía atado a un ilusión, a algo poco probable, a un reflejo distorsionado dentro de su propia realidad, pero afuera en el mundo real, las cosas no eran nada parecidas, lo que veía dolía y amenazaba con lastimarlo mas, por que no olvidarlo todo y ver las cosas de diferente forma, de una manera que ya no lo hiciera sentir derrotado, de sacar ese dolor que oprimía su pecho y se andoba mas y mas en su corazón.

El peliplateado se mantuvo de pie, con su espalda contra pared en uno de los muros del instituto, tras pasar unas horas el timbre que daba por terminada las clases, resonó a lo lejos y termino llegando hasta sus oídos, al instante pensó nuevamente en el, en su brillante sonrisa, recordó escucharlo decir hace un momento que estaba algo nervioso, actitud que denotaba su poca experiencia en situaciones como esta. Sora parecía alguien distraído e impulsivo, mas sin embargo había algo mas en el, un singular brillo que no se puede notar con tan solo mirarlo, tienes que sentir esa calidez, que emana de su sonrisa y el encantador brillo en sus ojos.

Riku camino hacia la entraba esperando verlo salir, cosa que no tardo mucho en sucedes, hay estaba, parecía muy nervioso, sonreía tímidamente y a su lado estaba ella, con una mirada suave y tierna, una imagen perfecta, que parecía el comienzo de algo mejor para ambos. Todo parecía en su lugar ahora, excepto por el claro, que lo único que podía hacer era observarlos a lo lejos, sintió tanta rabia y envidia de no ser el quien ocupara ese lugar, para luego de unos segundos darse cuenta que las cosas eran mejores así. De cualquier forma, Sora nunca pareció interesarse en el, y aunque le doliera, tenia que aceptar que el castaño ya no estaba a su alcancé.

El amor ciega, alguna vez escucho decir, mas nunca creyó poder comprobarlo por si mismo, observo a Sora y Kairi alejarse junto, apretó sus puños y desvió su mirada, lo único que quería era salir de hay.

Camino de regreso, con la miraba baja y en una esquina de la calle, al intentar cruzar, una persona se interpuso en su camino.

-Creí que ya no te encontraría por aquí – le hablo la voz

Riku fijo su mirada en quien obstruía su paso, _Axel_, estaba frente a el sonriéndole animado.

-Que quieres – Riku hablo molesto, por que estaba el hay?, no tenia nada que hacer cerca de el y mas aun por que sonría, acaso siempre tenia que sonreírle de esa forma tan alegre y a la ligera, cada vez que lo veía

-No, espera no creas que viene a pelear ni nada por el estilo, en realidad vine a pedirte una disculpa, por como te trate ayer – Axel se llevo una mano hacia la nuca, un poco incomodo – creo que fui muy desconsiderado contigo

-Terminaste Axel, quiero irme a casa – desvió su mirada, fijándola en algún punto perdido en la calle

-Oye intento disculparme, pero si no me dejas, como se supone que lo haga

-Nunca te pedí que te disculparas solo… - guardo silencio, posando su mirada en el mayor

-Bien… que te traes ahora – Axel miro extrañado a su amigo, su actitud no era la misma, parecía algo triste

-Lo sabrías si me hubieras escuchado ayer – se quejo nuevamente

-Ya te dije que lo siento

-Tu vida es tan fácil Axel, que dudo mucho que entiendas lo que me pasa, tu no tienes mayor problema en obtener lo que quieres

-No digas eso, además soy tu amigo y sabes que siempre quiero ayudarte

-No puedes ayudarme y tú ya no eres mi amigo

-Que… pero por que?

-Me di cuenta de que no necesito un amigo, y mucho menos uno como tú, así que ocúpate de tu vida y olvídate de la mía – Riku cruzo la calle y se encamino lejos del mayor

-Vamos Riku no es enserio cierto – grito al verlo alejarse, pero no recibió respuesta – no es enserio… verdad – dijo en voz baja y ocultando su mirada.

El peliplateado se había perdido ya entre las calles…

* * *

Hola a todos

Como siempre agradezco los comentarios de **angelsupreme34**,** Dinorah menchuxx **y** Ditz-x**, de verdad muchas gracias por sus bonitos comentarios.

Y bien, por lo que veo la mayoría de ustedes concuerda con que el podré de Axel sufre mucho, pues… aun no han visto nada, me asegurare de hacer la vida de Axel miserable (risa malvada) o quizás no, todo depende de que se me ocurra para el próximo cap.

Así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^_^


	4. No me dejes ir, no llores esta noche

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 4. – Don't let me go, don't cry tonight

Permaneció unos minutos mas de pie frente a el espejo, examinando su rostro minuciosamente, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y aun un poco húmedos, estaba notablemente cansado, ya que por la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su mirada estaba perdida en su propio reflejo y al notar lo mal que se veía, una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro, _soy tan estupido,_ pensó de si. Para Riku, el mostrarse tan vulnerable, como en ese momento, representaba un gran fracaso, en el no estaba permitido parecer alguien, blando y sentimental, no por que le afectara lo que las demás personas pudieran pensar o decir sobre el, si no, por el mismo, por su propio orgullo, un orgullo bastante inútil a veces, pero al final el era así, una persona que tarde o temprano solucionaba sus problemas, de una o otra forma, siempre encontraba una salida, en ocasiones tarda mas en poder encontrar su rumbo, pero siempre permanecía de pie, sin importarle nada mas.

Cansado de mirarse en el espejo, salio del baño y fue a su habitación, no recordaba bien si esta era la cuarta o quinta vez, que se levantaba esa noche, había pasado una semana y aun no podía dormir bien, estaba muy agotado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Entro y se sentó en el borde de su cama, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondamente, a su lado sobre su escritorio, el reloj marcaba la hora exacta, dentro de pocas horas el sol aparecería en lo alto.

################

Entro a la cocina, apagando la cafetera y sirviéndose su segunda taza de café esa mañana, parecería casi imposible las maravillas que se lograban con el solo beber aquel liquido insípido, al menos para Axel esa cosa era horrible, de sabor agrio y bastante fuerte, tanto que lograba sentir ese sabor en su boca por horas, empeorando a un mas su desagrado por aquella bebida, odiaba el café, pero lo necesita para mantenerse despierto. La noche anterior permaneció en vela arreglando algunos pendientes de la oficina, maldita la hora en la que decidió prolongar aquel trabajo, debió estar prácticamente loco al pensar que lograría terminarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Tomo la taza de color azul entre sus manos y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a través de ella, por fin tenia un pequeño descanso, toda esa semana la oficina estuvo llena de archivos y diversos clientes, así que no podía darse el lujo de permanecer sentado, no si quería su asenso, por lo que acepto el presentar mas de un trabajo, cosa que al principio no pareció muy difícil, pero luego comenzó a pesarle.

Su empleo, ocupo su mente por completo esos días, impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa o persona, se acerco y recargo su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana. Bien, aun no concebía el por que Riku lo había tratado de esa manera tan fría, al menos, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, como para merecer un castigo así de su parte. Intento no pensar mucho en lo sucedido, y aun que lo hiciera, nunca terminaría en comprender al peliplateado, tal vez solo necesitaba algo de tiempo alejado de el, sintió un gran peso en su pecho, de solo imaginar que ya no vería a Riku, pero que mas podía hacer, si este ya no quisiera verlo.

-Te fastidias a ti mismo pensando de esa forma tan pesimista Axel – se dijo así mismo en voz alta, terminando su café y yendo a tomar una ducha.

################

Al terminar de subrayar algunas líneas en su libro, cerro este y lo guardo en su mochila, con los demás alumnos a su alrededor, levantándose de sus asientos y dejando el salón, uno por uno, siendo Riku el ultimo en salir. Afuera del aula recorrió presuroso el pasillo, impidiendo a toda costa el toparse con Sora, a quien había estado evitando hace días, tras escuchar la nueva y buena noticia de que el castaño y Kairi ya eran una feliz y formal pareja. El saber eso, lo destrozo y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que alejarse de Sora, no podría estar cerca de el ignorando su propio sentir, simplemente no podría ignorar su dolor.

Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, se encamino a un lugar alejado de los demás, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, los pasillos estaban repletos, demasiadas personas para el gusto de Riku. Termino en un lugar apartado del jardín, lejos de todo ese ruido, pero para su mala suerte Sora lo conocía muy bien, y sabia de su escondite favorito, por así llamarlo. Permaneció en silencio sentado bajo un árbol, hasta percatarse de la presencia de Sora.

-Hola Riku, como estas, hace mucho que no hablamos – el castaño le sonríe de forma amigable y se sienta al lado del mayor, recargando su espalda contra el árbol

-Lo que pasa es que… eh estado un poco ocupado – contesto en un tono de voz apagado

-Pareces diferente, estas enfermo o te sientes mal? – pregunto posando sus ojos en Riku, quien de inmediato evito su mirada

-Estoy… un poco cansado, debe ser por los exámenes, no te preocupes no es nada

-Seguro, no me gusta verte así

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Riku quería permanecer cerca de Sora, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, sus sentimientos hacia el castaño aun seguían en su interior intentando ser escuchados, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sora tu… de verdad estas enamorado de Kairi – pregunto dudoso

-Sabes nunca creí interesarme realmente en alguien, y estos días me eh sentido muy bien junto a ella, creo que me estoy enamorando Riku – rió alegre y amplio su sonrisa

-Me alegra mucho sabes que ella te hace feliz

-Bueno, para ser nuestro comienzo, nos estamos llevando muy bien y espero que sigamos juntos por más tiempo

-Ya veras que así será, yo lo único que realmente quiero, es que seas muy feliz Sora, te lo mereces

-Tu igual Riku, estoy seguro que uno de estos días, una inesperada chica llegara a robar tu corazón, como me paso a mí y me asegurare personalmente de que eso pase

-Gracias, pero no creo necesitar a esa chica inesperada por ahora

-Riku gracias por tu apoyo y por nunca dejarme solo, para mi es muy importante que estés conmigo

Riku se sintió muy conmovido por aquellas palabras y sonrió por primera vez ese día.

################

Demyx pasaba entre las persona apresurado, cruzaba las calles, sin importarle mucho el toparse con alguna persona de frente, por la rapidez con la que avanzaba. Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio blanco y dio un pequeño vistazo al reloj de su mano izquierda, internándose en la edificación. Estando ya adentro en el recibidor, busco a una persona en particular de entre los demás empleados, al encontrarlo dio un salto y se acercó a el.

-Axel, que bueno que te encuentro

-Demyx, que haces aquí?

-Ya terminaste de trabajar cierto

-Si, por que

-Podrías ayudarme

-A que exactamente

-Veras conseguí instalarme en otro departamento mas cómodo, pero no tengo quien me ayude a llevar mis cosas, y como pasaba por aquí casualmente pues…

-Aja si, casualmente

-Me ayudas? – pregunto poniendo una miraba dulce y tierna

-Si, solo deja de mirarme así, esa miraba me asusta

-Que bien, vamos – Demyx tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo saco del edificio, yendo de aprisa

-Por cierto Axel, ya me entere que tu y Roxas ya se llevan mejor

-Si, el y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla, y todo esta mejor entre nosotros

-Vez te lo dije, acaso las cosas no son mejores así

-Nunca creí decir esto pero, tenias toda la razón Demyx

-Lo se, yo siempre voy a ayudarte a ti y a Roxas, tu ya me haz ayudado bastante antes, como la vez en la que la rana salto a mi sopa y…

-Demyx no sigas, sabes que la historia de la rana en la sopa me da asco, fue realmente horrible esa vez, de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas – Axel puso cara de Repulsión

-Bien, bien ya no hablare de la rana, eres débil Axel

-Dime lo que quieras, solo no menciones a esa maldita rana

Demyx rió divertido por la actitud de Axel y luego de recorrer las calles por un rato, terminaron en la nueva dirección del castaño. Entraron y tras llevar y traer unas cuantas cosas de un lugar a otro, el nuevo hogar de Demyx comenzaba a tomar forma, al llegar ese espacio parecía un tiradero, pero con algunas horas de trabajo, se volvió un bonito y ordenado sitio habitable. Se detuvieron para descansar un poco.

-Axel, Roxas me dejo con una gran duda – hablo llevando una botella de agua en su mano derecha, y se la extendió al pelirrojo

-Una duda, sobre que? – tomo la botella y dio un sorbo

-Me dijo, que ya estabas interesado en alguien

-Que?, eso no es verdad – negó rotundamente lo dicho, algo sorprendido por el tema

-Eres un pequeño diablillo, mira que encontrar a un nuevo amor por hay tan rápido, vamos dime quien es

-No se de que me hablas

-No vayas a decirme que estas enamorado de mi, por que ya sabes que tengo novia, eh

-Que estupidez dices, por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ti, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte

-Oh, esa desgracias

Algunos insultos después y el sol comenzó a extinguirse a lo lejos, dando paso a la noche, Axel creyó que ya era momento de volver a la comodidad de su casa, lejos de los imprudentes comentarios de Demyx, por lo que se despidió prometiendo volver mañana para terminar de acomodar las ultimas cosas, y se interno entre las ahora oscuras, calles iluminadas por algunas cuantas lámparas.

################

Ya era demasiado tarde para aun estar hay, pero no tenia deseos de ir a casa, no se sentía con muchos ánimos, por lo que aun permanecía sentado en aquella fría banca del parque. Miro a su alrededor notando como una a una, las luces del parque se encendía, la noche llego mas rápido de lo que pensó, atrapándolo en aquel parque. Unas cuantas personas, en realidad muy pocas, cruzaban por los caminos de aquel verde lugar, a pesar de todo y en contra de cualquier pronostico del clima, la temperatura comenzó a descender, dejando una brisa fría para esa noche. A pesar del frió, Riku no se movía, quería estar hay un poco mas y pensar bien las cosas, y tal vez por fin, olvidarse de todo.

Al hacer memoria, recordó a Axel y lo estupido que se había comportado con el, extrañamente trato mas fríamente a su único amigo, bueno, a quien fuera su amigo, por que ahora dudaba mucho que Axel estuviera muy contento con el. Se maldijo por lo bajo, no podría ser mas injusto que con el pelirrojo, una persona que siempre estuvo con el, teniendo una palabra de apoyo cada que lo necesitara, como pudo siquiera alejarlo de esa forma tan egoísta, dejándose llevar por su enojo en ese momento y descargándolo en su podré amigo.

Debería pedirle una disculpa, pero conociendo a Axel, el estaría mas que molesto para escuchar sus excusas, por primera vez se sintió muy solo, Sora ya no estaba y ahora había alejado a su único amigo y con ello, el sentimiento de desolación se incremento, volviéndose muy pesado para el, sintiéndose desperado. Bajo la cabeza derrotado, dejando por fin, que todos esos sentimientos de amargura lo invadieran.

Unos pasos a lo lejos se escuchaban acercándose a donde el peliplatado estaba, al principio no le dio mayor importancia, pero al sentirse observado por ese individuó, levanto su mirada del suelo, topándose con la mirada de Axel frente a el.

Riku lo miro muy sorprendido, nunca espero encontrarse con el a esa hora. Por su parte Axel, noto a un joven sentado a lo lejos en una de las bancas, joven que al acercarse descubrió que se trataba de su amiguito Riku, lo primero que paso por su mente fue -_que rayos hace el, sentado en el parque a esta hora-_, así que se detuvo frente a el para verlo mejor. El peliplata, mantuvo su vista en el mayor, acto que ayudo a que Axel notara aquella miraba triste en Riku, se preocupo de sobre manera al verlo así, intento acercarse, pero aun las frías palabras dichas hace unos días, resonaban con la misma intensidad de antes, _ocúpate de tu vida, y olvídate de la mía_, intento no recordar mas esas palabras y se acerco a Riku, quedando de pie frente a el.

-Que haces aquí a esta hora, no deberías estar ya en tu casa

-Quería estar solo un momento, e imagine que este seria un buen lugar – agacho su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos entre algunos mechones de su lacia cabellera

-La cuidad es peligrosa, aun mas de noche – se acercó y tomo asiento al lado de Riku

-No me importa mucho eso por ahora

-A ti nada, al parecer te importa, Riku – hablo con un ligero tono de resentimiento

-Quizá tengas razón – contesto sin mucho esfuerzo

Un momento de silencio invadió su conversación, dejándose escuchar, solo el murmullo de las calles, casi vacías.

-Lo siento… - pronuncio ligeramente – nunca fue mi intención, descargar mi enojo en ti

-Siempre pago tu egoísmo, sabes

-Lo se, y no entiendo por que sigues soportándome todavía

-Posiblemente, me guste… complicarme la vida y que mejor que estando contigo – miro de reojo a su acompañante, que seguía con la miraba en el suelo – estas bien

-Me siento muy agotado – no dijo mas, la verdad no quería hablar mucho

-Es por Sora verdad, ya es costumbre verte deprimido por ese chico – pronuncio sin mas, esperando una reacción por parte del Riku, quien suspiro pesadamente

-Sora… esta con alguien mas

-Que – esa noticia nunca se la espero

-Es mejor ya no hablar de eso

-Pero tu…

-Las cosas son mejores así

-No puedes hablar enserio, si te interesa Sora no deberías dejarlo ir así de fácil, nunca pensé que en realidad creyeras, que el de la nada se daría cuenta de que te ama y llegaría a ti profundamente enamorado, seria un grabe error que pensaras así

-El ahora esta feliz y es lo único que me importa

-En realidad es lo único que te importa – hablo sin evitar, el sentirse ofendido por lo dicho

-Si, es lo único que me importa – su voz sonaba dolida, ahora solo luchaba contra las lágrimas que nunca se permitió llorar, dejando escapar algunas de estas, que caían por su mejilla

-Estas muy equivocado al solo centrar tu atención en Sora, habiendo muchas personas a tu lado

-No es verdad

-Si lo es, mírame Riku yo estoy contigo, estoy esperando a tu lado

-Es diferente, tú eres mi amigo

-Estas seguro, por que tú nunca me has preguntado como me siento, jamás te has puesto a pensarlo por un momento, no sabes lo que realmente siento

-De que estas hablando – Riku giro su miraba al pelirrojo, sorprendido por lo que alcanzaba a entender en esas palabras, esperando equivocarse y que nada de lo que escucho fuera cierto

Al notar la mirada del Riku sobre si, puedo ver las lagrimas en su rostro, ese intenso dolor en la profundidad de su mirada, mezclada con la desilusión a causa de Sora. Por un instante Axel dudo de su propia palabra, quiso retractarse pero ya no podía, tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa ahora y no podría dar el juego por terminado.

–Ya no quiero ser ignorado y de nunca representar nada real para ti – sintiendo una inmensa necesidad por ser escuchado, por demostrar lo que sentía, hizo lo que creyó necesario en ese momento, tomo la barbilla de Riku en su mano y la acerco a el, sintiendo una ligera presión contra sus labios, finalmente beso a Riku…

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡¡

En primer lugar, iba a subir este Cáp. Antes, pero la pagina del fanfiction extrañamente me muestra error y pues ahora tengo que subir las actualizaciones con la ayuda de algún amigo, podría decirse que tengo solo un control parcial sobre mis fics ahora T_T.

Pero bueno, esto fue cursi y poco imaginativo, aun así aquí esta el 4 Cáp. Espero y sea de su agrado y aprovechando este espacio, me gustaría preguntarle a todos ustedes, ¿quieren un final con lemon? Si su respuesta es un si, o un no, háganmelo sabes, y dependiendo de sus respuestas afirmatorias, añadiré un lemon bastante improvisado, ya que nunca eh escrito uno y seria mi primer intento, por lo que su opinión es muy importante.

Agradezco los comentarios de **Ditz-X, menchuxx **y** Dinorah,** y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^_^


	5. El poder del Adiós

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 5. - The Power of Goodbye

Como es que llegamos a esto, como y cuando fue, que todo perdió su real sentido, su verdadera forma y las acciones perdieron su intención, para formar una imagen difusa, en donde la palabra amistad no tenia cabida.

Sintió esa calidez proveniente del otro, por la persona que se hacia llamar su _amigo_, una cercanía de forma muy diferente, que no le agrado del todo y lo obligo a separar bruscamente al pelirrojo de el, con un fuerte empujón, y poniéndose de pie, un poco alejado de su antiguo asiento. Se miraron por un momento, sin saber que hacer. Axel permaneció sentado en la fría banca, con un Riku frente a el, bastante sorprendido.

-Riku… - pronunció con ligereza intentando formular alguna explicación

-Que fue lo que hiciste? – Miro de cerca al pelirrojo, con una expresión llena de confusión y sorpresa

-Espera yo…Yo solo quería…

-Querías que, hacerme sentirme mejor, que pretendes, además no piensas en Roxas

-¿Roxas? – pregunto desconcertado

-Si, oh acaso ya te olvidaste de tu noviecito

-Roxas y yo terminamos hace mucho – respondió serio, consiguiendo el asombro de Riku que lo miro con desconfianza

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes

-Como podría hacerlo, si nunca me escuchas, te la pasas todo el tiempo quejándote como para siquiera ponerme atención

-Eso no es cierto

-Tu solo piensas en Sora, Sora y Sora, despierta Riku yo no soy Sora pero también merezco que me escuches

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido Axel – desvió su mirada molesto

-Lo vez, me ignoras y ni siquiera me dejas explicarte

-Explicar que, que estas enamorado de mi, no seas ridículo Axel y deja de confundir las cosas

-Yo no estoy confundido, se muy bien lo que hago

-No, no lo sabes, por que si estuvieras consiente de tus actos no me hubieras besado

-Yo… te quiero Riku – Pronuncio tímidamente, clavando su mirada en la figura frente a el. Nadie sabia mas sobre el, que Riku, siempre le contaba aquellas cosas difíciles de explicar a los demás, nunca sintió pena alguna con el, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora sentía miedo de su respuesta.

Guardo silencio por un instante – Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces no es mutuo Axel, yo no te quiero, así que mejor olvídalo, no quiero tener nada contigo entiendes, solo déjame tranquilo

Riku dio media vuelta y se encamino a paso rápido lejos de hay, totalmente fastidiado. Sus problemas con Sora, ahora parecía ser algo pasajero y fácilmente remplazados por un nuevo malestar.

El pelirrojo dio un largo suspiro, y bajo la cabeza derrotado, un sentimiento de dolor invadió por completo su pecho, tan fuerte, que podía sentir como lo quemaba por dentro. Un frió aire llego a el, revolviendo sus cabellos de forma ligera, las calles vacías denotaban la hora tan tarde que era. Axel miro a su alrededor dejándose envolver, y formar parte de aquel solitario ambiente, cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir unas tibias gotas bajar por su rostro, trago saliva en su intento por reprimir un sollozo. Pasaron los minutos y Axel perdió la certeza de cuanto tiempo más permaneció hay.

################

Dos semanas, tal vez tres, sin noticias del pelirrojo y tras el infortunado incidente ocurrido en el parque, no quiso buscarlo, no por que diera por terminada su amistad, si no, por que el no quería contribuir mas con aquel revuelto asunto. El tiempo estaba de su lado y terminaría por resolver sus problemas con Axel.

Un día bastante acalorado, en el que decidió dar un paseo con Sora, luego de pensarlo bien, termino dejando sus complejos de lado y decido permanecer al lado del castaño, a quien aun seguía queriendo. Ambos recorrían la calle, conversando de cosas cotidianas y de menor interés.

-Riku, por que traes eso lentes oscuros, intentas esconderte de alguien – inquiero Sora curioso

-Son lentes de sol, y no intento esconderme de nadie Sora – bien lo admitía, lucia engreído con aquellos lentes oscuros, pero el tipo de clima los ameritaba

-Seguro?, oh tal vez intentas pasar desapercibido y no toparte con Axel

-Ya te lo dije, no me escondo de nadie, y a que viene Axel a la conversación

-Solo lo digo, como ya no me platicadas nada sobre el pues…

-Es por que hace mucho que no lo veo

-¿Se pelearon?

-No

-Seguro Riku, no me extrañaría que el y tu pelearan por alguna cosa, como por aquella mujer rubia – dejo escapar una ligera risa divertido

-¿Que mujer?

-No te lo conté, el otro día vi salir a Axel de uno de esos restoranes caros junto a una mujer rubia, bastante… proporcionada

-¿Proporcionada? – repitió confundido

-Si tú entiendes – Sora hizo un ademán con sus manos simulando el tamaño del enorme busto de aquella mujer

-Ah, si entiendo, y cuando fue que los viste

-Hace como tres días, cuando los vi pensé que era su novia o que estaban en una cita

-Puede ser – respondió serio sin ahondar mas en el tema

-Y por fin te vas a decir a salir con nosotros

-No lo se Sora – En estos últimos días, el castaño insistía constantemente, que el saliera junto a Kairi y el, en una especie de cita doble, en su podré intento por conseguirle novia al peliplata.

-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado, saldrás con Namine

-Namine? No me lo tomes a mal, ella me agrada, pero no estoy interesado en ella

-Vamos Riku, será mas una salida amistosa que una cita, que dices

-Si salgo con ella, prometes ya no buscarme novia – Sora asintió con un leve movimiento -Entonces iré

-Bien en ese caso saldremos todos mañana después de clases, nos divertiremos mucho, mucho

Riku continuo caminando dejando escapar un suspiro, rogando por que Sora, ya no intentara meterlo en alguna otra clase de plan loco e improvisado.

################

-Y se fue, desde entonces no lo eh visto – relataba el pelirrojo sin muchos ánimos, sentado en el suelo junto a Demyx, a un costado de la puerta principal

-Solo así desapareció – pregunto sorprendido Demyx

-Si

Como lo había prometido, Axel regreso al departamento de Demyx, para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas y limpiar el sitio, ya que no había muchos muebles en el lugar, ambos tenia que sentarse en el suelo, por el momento.

-Esto me suena a historia de Roxas dos – se burlo el castaño

-Cállate Demyx, hablo enserio, ni siquiera se por que pierdo mi tiempo contándote esto a ti

-Será por que, yo soy tu único amigo

-Mejor, ya ni me digas nada

-No te culpo por estar deprimido

-Quien dijo que estoy deprimido

-Yo te entiendo Axel y si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo con confianza, mi hombro siempre esta disponible para ti

-No gracias, así estoy bien

-Si lo piensa detenidamente, enserio parece tu antigua historia con Roxas

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra

-Claro que si, es un patrón de conducta solamente

-Que?¡¡

-Roxas al principio no te quería, y solo estuvo a tu lado para no sentirse solo

-Tienes que ser tan directo

-Y con Riku es lo mismo, solo que el aun no acepta su amor por ti

-No juegues Demyx, hablo enserio

-Yo igual y se lo que te digo, por lo que me cuentas sobre el, estoy muy seguro de mi teoría, pero tu deberías insistir mas

-Ni loco, ya me dejo muy claro lo que piensa

-Corrección, lo que pensaba en ese momento, ahora tal vez ya todo es diferente, vamos ve hablar con el

-No, tengo orgullo recuerdas, y el herido aquí soy yo

-Y de que te sirve el orgullo, en nada por lo que veo, además de solo andas por hay perdido entre los rincones, si quieres acabar con esto, tienes que hablar con el y ponerle un punto final a todo

-No lo voy a hacer

-Bien, entonces sigue sufriendo en tu triste burbuja, pero si presumes de ser tan maduro, deberías de comenzar a demostrarlo y dejar de actuar como un adolescente

-No soy un adolescente, pero tampoco quiero volver a sentir su rechazo

-Axel…

-Me voy a casa

El pelirrojo se incorporo y sin decir nada mas, giro la perilla de la puerta, dejando el apartamento. Camino por un rato rodeado por el bullicio y tomo el camino que le pareció más largo para volver a casa, intentando prolongar su llegaba. Se detuvo frente al paso peatonal esperando la luz roja, mirando con recelo a una feliz pareja frente a el, al otro lado de la calle, se sintió estupido al envidiar la felicidad de los demás, pero francamente no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Se volvía cada vez mas molestos el ver, como derramaban miel con cada miraba y risa que se daban, -_Genial ahora pienso como un amargado -_, se regaño mentalmente y cruzo al ver por fin la luz roja.

################

-Riku estas listo – interrogo Sora emocionado

-Si, ya podemos irnos – guardo uno mas de sus libros y se coloco su mochila al hombro, saliendo del aula

-Ya veras nos divertiremos mucho

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones Sora, que Namine y yo apenas y nos conocemos

-Eso es suficiente para mí

Riku suspiro resignado y se dirigió junto al castaño hacia la salida, donde ambas chicas los esperaban. Kairi lucia tan entusiasmada como Sora, mientras que Namine se moría de unos nervios, muy mal disimulados, constantemente miraba a Riku de reojo y escondía su mirada de inmediato. Al encontrarse todos juntos, decidieron ir al cine y luego a comer algo. Estando a muy poco de dejar la facultad, un repentino llamado, capto la atención de los cuatro jóvenes, que al mirar tras ellos, dieron con el emisor de aquella voz.

-Quien es el – pregunto Kairi extrañaba

-Riku ese no es tu amigo Axel – pronuncio Sora

Riku miro de mala gana al pelirrojo – adelántense, yo los alcanzo en un rato

-Riku – Sora protesto molesto al peliplata, por intentar evadir su cita con Namine

-Ya te dije, los alcanzo en un momento, no me tomara mucho, vamos – hizo un leve movimiento con su mano, indicando que se fueran y el retomo sus pasos, para encontrarse con Axel

Puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos aparentando naturalidad, algo poco posible considerando lo que ocurrido, las cosas había quedo muy mal ese día y aun seguías sin arreglase, se detuvo frente al mayor esperando alguna palabra. Axel estaba indeciso, pero aun confiaba en su buen juicio para ser el primero en hablar.

-Pareces ocupado – Comenzó la conversación Axel, observando como se alejaban Sora y las chicas, mirando curiosos a Riku

-Si un poco

-Bien, de cualquier forma lo que tengo que decir, no me llevara mucho

-Es sobre la noche en el parque

-Si

-No quiero hablar sobre lo que paso

-Entonces no hables, solo escúchame

Riku lo miro con recelo, de verdad no deseaba recordar lo que en los últimos días intento olvidar, o por lo menos ignorar, se sintió incomodo, lo único que quería era salir de hay y no tener que escuchar las razones de Axel, ya que sin importar que palabras le dijera, sabia que terminarían perturbándolo aun mas.

-No voy a decir que me arrepiento de lo que hice, por que no es así, solo me enamore

-Axel por favor esto es…

-Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y si el saber esto te incomoda, entenderé que ya no quieras verme, no te digo esto esperando una respuesta, aunque creo que ya la conseguí, - sonrió débilmente al recordar las antiguas palabras de Riku – solo quiero ser sincero contigo, después de todo ya no tengo nada que perder

Un silencio completo y una mirada confusa, fueron las únicas señas dadas por Riku, sentía su mirada sobre el, la incomodidad y la completa evasión a sus palabras, no había nada mas, ningún indicio a su favor.

-Tengo que irme, los demás deben estarme esperando – fueron sus únicas palabras

-Es cierto, ya tienes que irte – Axel sintió sus fuerzas decaer – y yo tengo que llegar al trabajo, estoy retrazado – dio media vuelta y miro sobre su hombro, haciendo una breve pausa – adiós Riku

El peliplata no contesto, no creyó necesaria hacerlo, simplemente observo alejarse al pelirrojo, hasta perderlo de vista.

################

Una película, con muy buenas criticas y altamente recomendada por su buen guión, fue la elegida para ver por todos, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que Riku parecía solo seguirles los pasos, que realmente el estar disfrutar de su salida en grupo. Tras salir de la sala de cine, fueron a comer algo ligero, en un local cercano, para después regresar todos juntos dando un corto paseo por las calles. Sora y Kairi conversaban muy alegres, frente a Namine y Riku, que permanecían callados, la rubia era demasiado tímida, por lo que no hablaba mucho, y Riku no tenia muchos deseos de entablar algún tema de conversación, así que solo se limitaba a caminar junto a ella.

-Y… que te pareció la película – pregunto Namine en un tono bajo, captando la atención de su acompañante

-Fue… entretenida – contesto simplemente, aunque la verdad, la película le pareció aburrida y no le presto mayor atención

-Para mi fue muy divertida, las películas de comedia romántica son mis favoritas, es muy gracioso ver como dos personas enamoradas pueden meterse en tantos líos, y al final terminar juntos

-Enamoradas – repito inconscientemente, mirando a Namine y deteniendo su andar

La rubia se detuvo al lado de Riku, un tanto confundida por su paro repentino. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin esperarlo, Riku tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Namine acercándolo al suyo, y depositando un beso en sus labios. Al separarse, escucho un par de risitas, provenientes de Sora y Kairi que miraban felices la escena, Riku centro su atención de nuevo en Namine, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía un poco insegura. Retiro sus manos del rostro de la rubia, quedando a su lado.

Frente a la mirada curiosa de todos, Riku no se sintió incomodo, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, era una sensación de malestar y culpa. Por un instante no se sintió seguro de lo que hacia, encontrándose perdido en medio de la nada…

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡

Y por fin, aquí esta el capitulo 5, que para serles sincera lo escribí de manera improvisada, la verdad nunca pensé que el fic llegaría hasta este punto y ahora dudo en continuarlo. -___- Tal vez actualicé o quizás no, mi falta de inspiración, aunado a algunos problemas, me tienen en un bloque mental U_U

Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios dados por **angelsupreme34**, **menchuxx** y **Dinorah**, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar ^_^

Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^_^


	6. Eso fue ayer

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square y Disney, y yo solo los empleo en esta historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 6.- That Was Yesterday

Tomo la lata de jugo vacía entre sus manos, examinando los grabados sobre la etiqueta de forma desinteresada y un tanto curiosa. Se mantuvo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, con su espalda recargada contra pared, hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar hablando.

-No lo se pero… debe sentirse mal darse cuenta que las personas se aleja de ti, por tu manera de actuar – pronuncio Sora sin dejar de mirar la lata entre sus manos

-¿Que? – cuestiono Riku, que hasta ese instante mantuvo su vista perdida en algún punto perdido de la calle

En ese momento Riku se sintió perdido en la conversación, llevaba no más de 20 minutos charlando con el castaño en las afueras de un supermercado, todo comenzó con un saludo cordial, pasando por otros temas de poca importancia y ahora no estaba muy seguro de a donde fue a parar la conversación.

-Ya sabes, algunas veces las personas se crean un montón de mentiras sobre si mismos creyendo que es la única verdad, alejando a todos, terminando solos y perdidos dentro de sus propias ideas locas – dejo la lata de lado y miro a su amigo - eso es lo que creo que paso con ella

-¿Con ella? – pregunto Riku desconcertado

-Lo sabia, no me estas poniendo atención – miro con reproche al mayor – Y yo que de verdad creí que teníamos una conversación

-Perdón, pero pensaba en otras cosas – se excuso con sencillez y agacho la cabeza

Sora bufo molesto y miro de nuevo su lata de jugo. No era su intención ignorar las palabras de Sora, pero no podía concentrarse bien en ese momento.

-¿Que tienes Riku? – pregunto provocando un largo silencio – pareces muy distraído, ¿te preocupa algo? o ¿tienes algún problema?

Esa pregunta de nuevo, esa maldita pregunta, no entendía si era poco tolerante o solo estaba de mal humor, pero cada vez que alguien le hacia la misma pregunta, sentía un gran enojo, parecía extraño, pero sentía que con aquella cuestión las personas pretendía invadir su privacidad, provocando que contestara de manera grosera y cortante.

-No tengo nada Sora, que me ponga a pensar en otras cosas, no significa que este planeando mi propio funeral

Riku pudo sentir enseguida la mirada de Sora sobre si, aumentando su enojo con ello.

-Mejor me voy, estoy cansado te veo después – pronuncio retomando su camino a casa sin detenerse a mirar al castaño

Se alejo un par de calles a paso rápido, aligerando su andar cuando se sintió lo bastante alejado de Sora, bajando su mirada y dejándose inundar por una sensación de malestar, que días atrás pretendió eludir. A su lado un gran aparador mostraba las nuevas tendencias de la moda, con coloridas prendas. Miro a su lado contemplando todo ese colorido en tonos azules y morados, al mismo tiempo que pudo distinguir su reflejo en aquel vidrio. En ese instante se sintió completa y totalmente entristecido, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar, no existía con quien estar, sencillamente _el_ ya no estaba como antes, su único amigo, con el que siempre contaba, al que le confiaba cada detalle de su vida, la persona a la que creyó conocer, pero ahora después de todo este tiempo no podría asegurarlo. Pretendió evadir su sentir pero no podía, intento olvidarlo todo, como si de un mal pensamiento se tratara, pero al final sus ideas terminaban estresándolo aun mas.

Centro de nuevo su atención en las calles, mirando hacia ambos lados. Su camino de regreso a casa, parecía más largo y cansado que antes.

################

La tenue luz del atardecer que se filtraba entre las cortinas del ventanal, poco a poco se disipaba. Sentado en el borde de su cama, en silencio y casi inmóvil, Axel luchaba por deshacerse de todo pensamiento negativo, no quería dedicar ningún otro pensamiento mas a sus problemas, ni tampoco pretendía que Riku permaneciera dentro de su confusión, no quería pensarlo más.

Con la vista perdida, intento distraerse con algún asunto de trabajo para remplazar sus tortuosos pensamientos, pero nada funcionaba, no podía evadir sus sentimientos no podía ocultar ese dolor. Sintió frió, mucho frió por dentro, las dudas de el pensar que lo que hizo no estuvo bien llegaron a el y la palabra _hubiera_, resonaba en cada pensamiento que tenia. Su dolor se dividía en dos partes, una por la fría indiferencia con la que actuaba Riku, pretendiendo olvidarlo todo, y la otra por haber creído que de verdad su amor seria correspondido.

Dentro de sus anhelos sintió posible que Riku se enamorara de el, por un momento lo creyó posible, pero al final fue sorprendido en una realidad, que drásticamente se volvió contra el, demostrando a un Riku distante e indiferente, que sin importarle el daño que le pudiera ocasionar, se alejo contando toda comunicación posible.

################

…_Camino unos pasos mas, viéndose rodeado en un inmenso bosque, la mayoría de los árboles yacía con las ramas caídas y las raíces secas, siendo mecidos ligeramente por una brisa fría, -Si tan solo lo entendieras… nada de esto te lastimaría – escucho decirle una extraña sombra sin rostro, de pie en los mas profundo de aquel lugar. Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella voz y sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta en dirección contraria, escapando de hay…_

Con lentitud abrió sus parpados, aun un poco Aturdido por sus reciente sueño, se incorporo de apoco y por inercia miro el reloj junto a su cama. Llevo una de sus mano a la cabeza peinando su platinado cabello, y miro a su alrededor extrañado, ya que por un instante se sintió fuera de lugar y perdido en algún sitio extraño. Un poco desorientado se percato de que todo estaban tal como lo dejo la noche anterior. Bostezo cansado y entre abrió sus ojos. Intento recordar con exactitud lo que sucedió en su sueño, provocándose un escalofrió, que lo helo por completo, asimilo las borrosas imágenes que aun recordaba de su reciente ensoñación, junto a ese sentimiento que parecía volverse muy familiar para el, bufo molesto y se dejo caer sobre su cama.

-Es muy temprano para que comiences a molestarme Axel – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

################

Agradeció enormemente a su suerte, el tener un trabajo y un poco de actividad social en ese día, ya que eso siempre le ayudaba a distraerse un poco y quien sabe, tal vez encontraría a alguien más, en medio de ese montón de personas, existía la esperanza de poder sanar sus heridas, con el cuidado de alguna otra persona, que no fuese Riku.

Axel creyó haber dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente para asimilar su nuevo estado, Riku nunca lo busco más, y aun que aquello lo entristeció, pensó que tal vez era lo mejor. Por mas que lo desaira no podría cambiar los sentimientos de Riku hacia el, no es como si, con decir unas cuantas palabras, o dar un obsequio costoso Riku correría hacia el rebosante de felicidad.

En su interior una profunda tristeza permanecía, lo admitía, pero nada cambiaria en el, todo seguiría su curso, no era el fin de su mundo después de todo, solo era una situación un poco difícil de entender, estaba decidido no se concertaría mas en el ayer, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho.

Sonrió para si mismo cruzando la calle, por primera vez en muchos días una gran alegría invadió su pecho. Ya no le importaba nada, cualquier mal pensamiento se esfumaba tan rápido como parecía, ahora era su momento, para divertirse con sus amigos y dejar que una amplia sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

################

Con el transcurrir de los días, poco a poco una nueva sensación en el se abría paso, descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento, que lo llevaba a ver las cosas de un modo distinto. Permaneció recortado de forma perezosa sobre su cama en medio de su oscura habitación, alejado de cualquier sonido que pudiera molestarlo, cerró sus ojos y recordó a Axel, preguntándose en donde estaría a esta hora, en que ocuparía su tiempo durante esa noche.

Hasta el día de hoy siempre se manejo por si mismo, nunca le importo mucho el hecho de estar solo, pero actualmente eso le inquietaba. Meditándolo por unos segundos le preocupo de sobremanera el no saber nada de Axel durante todo ese tiempo. Su mente paranoica comenzó a llenarlo de ideas extrañas, provocando que su preocupación aumentara. Se incorporo tan rápido como le fue posible, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía un poco a causa del repentino movimiento.

Una necesidad de ver y poder arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo, creció en su pecho. Tomo un abrigo de su armario y tas avisarle a su madre que saldría por un rato, se adentro entre las calles sin pensarlo mucho. Con pasos agigantados en poco tiempo se encontró a si mismo frente al edificios donde residía Axel. Permaneció de pie un poco más de diez minutos en el recibidor, dudando en subir o no por las escaleras. Dirigió una mirada tímida al interior del edificio y al final subió con lentitud las escaleras, hasta atravesar el pasillo, encontrándose con la puerta del departamento de Axel. Un gran nerviosismo que no había notado todavía, se apodero de el, no sabia que decir, como actuar, todo este distanciamiento fue provocado por el, gracias a su indiferencia ante la situación, sin tener en consideración los sentimientos de Axel, no importarle si lo lastimaba o no.

Se maldijo por cada ocasión que tuvo para remediar las cosas y no hizo nada, de verdad era muy egoísta o solo muy estupido, quizás ambas dada la situación. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y levanto su puño para llamar a la puerta, titubeo una vez mas y finalmente cedió ante su ahora sensación de culpa, bajo su cabeza y maldiciéndose por lo bajo creyó no poder sentirse mas patético que en ese momento.

Dándose por vencido dio media vuelta, por mas que quisiera ver a Axel, no tenia el valor suficiente para encararlo, luego de ser tan insensible con el. Se dirigió a las escaleras decidido a abandonar el lugar.

Un par de voces, se dejaron escuchar en la parte baja justo en la entrada, Riku no le tomo mayor importancia y siguió adelante pensando que se trataba de algún otro inquilino más de aquel edificio. Mas su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un pelirrojo acompañado de un alegre castaño. Se petrifico y miro con asombro a los dos jóvenes subir por la escalera, quienes aun no se percataban de su presencia. Lo único que Riku quería era desaparecer de hay, salir corriendo, o saltar por la ventana algo poco sensato considerando que se encontraba en un tercer piso, -_que idea mas estupida-_ se regaño mentalmente, y espero a que los dos recién llegados lo notaran.

################

Una par de risitas cómplices se acompañaban entre si, que se extinguieron al ver a Riku parado frente Axel y Demyx, este ultimo continuando con sus risas y un poco tambaleante. Axel quedo mudo pensando que tal vez había debido una o dos copas de más, y ahora era victima de una especie de alucinación. Miro fijamente hacia el frente, examinando a la persona paraba frente a el, separados por unos cuantos escalones de distancia, en efecto no parecía ser solo una alucinación provocada por el alcohol que inundaba todo su sistema, era real. Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, de verdad era Riku, el estaba hay y parecía estarlo esperando.

-Vamos a seguir con la fiesta ¡¡¡wow!!! - exclamo Demyx levantando sus brazos. Al igual que Axel parecía haber debido algunas copas de mas

-Cállate, despertaras a todos – reclamo al instante Axel propinándole un pequeño codazo al distraído castaño

-Cierto, cierto… no hay que hacer ruido – contesto bajando la voz y mirando al frente, por fin percatándose de que era observado por un joven peliplata – oh mira Axel, creo que ya despertamos a uno de los vecinos

-No tonto, el es Riku – le regaño Axel un poco avergonzado

-¿Riku? Quien es Riku… ah espera creo ya recordarte, tu eres el mismo del que Axel tanto habla verdad, si, tu eres el tipo que lo rechazo cierto – Axel rodó los ojos con enfado, intentando ignorar a su alcoholizado amigo – por fin te conozco, yo soy Demyx – el castaño se acercó tambaleado hacia el peliplata extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo

-ah… Mucho gusto Demyx – contesto dudoso estrechando la mano del castaño

-Bueno yo me adelanto, los dejo solos para que puedan hablar y hacer sus cosas, yo voy a buscar algo para seguir con la ¡¡¡Fiesta!!! - Demyx siguió de largo gritando un par de palabras poco coherente a unas plantas que adornaban el pasillo, diciendo cosas como, _que me vez tonta niña_, dentro de su alcoholizada visión.

Riku escuchaba esos escandalosos gritos sintiendo una especie de pena ajena, rogando por que el nunca llegase a encontrarse en el mismo estado que Demyx.

-Y viniste a buscarme – la voz de Axel, sonaba un poco ronca pero en calma

-Si, pero creo que no es un buen momento

-Siempre es un buen momento, claro si se trata de ti, – Axel se sujeto del pasamanos de la escalera y se acercó a Riku deteniéndose muy cerca de el – siempre me encontrare disponible para lo que tu desees – finalizo su frase en un tono de susurro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Riku permaneció quieto y desconcertado, esa ultima frase tenia un sentido oculto o solo era su imaginación. Al estar tan cerca pudo notar el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Axel, junto a un penetrante aroma a cigarro, impregnado a su ropa.

-Axel ¿estas bien?

-No lo estaba, pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo, me siento de maravilla – hablo acercándose más al peliplata

-Creo que ya deberías irte a dormir Axel – pronuncio un poco nervioso al notar como el pelirrojo se acercaba de a poco a su rostro

-Buena idea, y tú podrías llevarme hasta la alcoba y hacerme un poco de compañía

-Axel basta estas comenzando a asustarme

-Creme Riku pretendo hacer más que solo asustarte, pero para demostrártelo tendrías que llevarme hasta a mi habitación

Toda esa situación ya era demasiado para Riku, por lo que retrocedió un poco intentando agrandar la distancia que los separaba, pero Axel pareció adivinar sus pensamientos ya que con un rápido movimiento rodeo con su brazo derecho, la cintura de Riku, acercándolo a el de forma insinuante y sonriendo con alarde al notar la expresión de asombro en el peliplata. Bajo su rostro acercándose al oído de Riku.

-No te vayas… quédate un poco más conmigo – susurro de forma seductora, provocándole un escalofrió a Riku, al sentir el aliento de Axel tal cerca.

Axel poso su mano en la nuca de Riku acariciando sus largos cabellos y acercando su rostro al de Riku para poder besarlo. Percibió ese fresco aroma, proveniente del otro, de la persona a la que siempre considero solo un amigo más, pero que ahora solo ansiaba poder sentir sus labios, sentir su sabor y dejarse inundar por el calor del otro.

Si, lo admitía por un segundo se sintió tentado a secundar las acciones de Axel, pero no podía, simplemente… tenia que alejarse, eso era lo que su mente le pedía.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, por que no lo entiendes de una buena vez – levanto uno de sus brazos empujando levemente al pelirrojo, que lo soltó de inmediato por temor a caer de las escaleras.

-Que intentas hacer, matarme – reclamo molesto

-Si Axel, intento matarte solo que mi conciencia me impidió empujarte con mas fuerza – respondió irónicamente

-No es gracioso

-Ni lo que tú intentas hacer conmigo es divertido

-Como si no te gustara lo que ago – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Deja de adivinar lo que me gusta o no, y por que mejor no te buscas a una de esas mujerzuelas, te aseguro que ellas, si se sentirían complacidas con tu actitud

-Cualquiera se sentiría complacido conmigo – hablo un poco ofendido – pero claro, estamos hablando de ti, para ti nada es bueno

-Deja de intentar complacerme entonces y ocúpate Axel

Riku desvió su mirada completamente irritado, nada de esa discusión tenia valides ni sentido, después de todo estaba discutiendo con un ebrio, logrando verse como uno al dejarse llevar por su actitud.

-Mejor me voy, después arreglaremos esto – hablo con calma y bajo las escaleras

-Siempre es así, cuando tú me necesitas bienes a mí y cuando yo de verdad te necesito desapareces, eres la persona más falsa que conozco

-Di lo que quieras Axel – indicó restándole importancia a las palabras del otro

-Ni siquiera se como pude decir que estaba enamorado de ti, de alguien tan desconsiderado, te digo mis sentimientos y que haces, te ríes en mi cara, para después desapareces por semanas y ahora que, te tengo que estas agradecido de que recuerdes que existo, de que por fin el gran Riku me dará un poco de su atención

-Si tanto te molesta que viniera, entonces ya no volveré

-¡Exacto!, eso es lo que quiero que ya no vuelvas, estoy muy bien sin tener que escuchar tus estupidas quejas y problemas con Sora, buscate a alguien mas que te soporte, por que yo ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Los gritos se Axel resonaban en todo el edificios, Riku no le tomo mucha importancia a ese escándalo, lo único que deseaba era salir del hay, por lo que a paso rápido descendió las escaleras. El pelirrojo no conforme con gritar cada una de sus palabras, decidió seguir a Riku para que este por fin escuchara todo lo que le tenía que decir.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Riku se percato de que Axel lo seguía, girándose un poco para hablarle.

-Ya me voy Axel, no tienes por que seguirme

-Solo escucha esto Riku, se acabo, ya no pienso seguir sufriendo por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importa, incluso puedes irte olvidando de que yo existo

-Grita todo lo que quiera, no me afecta nada de lo que digas

Riku dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Axel cansado de gritar y de ser _ampliamente ignorado_, busco otra forma para demostrarle a Riku el enojo que sentía. Se acerco al peliplata y tomándolo desprevenido le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro directo en la nariz, golpeándolo de lleno, provocando que se pegara contra la pared tras el.

-¡¡¡Oye Axel, deja tranquilo al chico¡¡¡ - grito un divertido Demyx observando la escena desde el segundo piso – ¡No me obligues a llamar a seguridad! – finalizo con una risa

Axel levanto la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada de desagrado a Demyx, que parecía especialmente entretenido con toda esa situación. En ese instante de distracción, Riku se alejo tan rápido como pudo, ya que si permanecía hay más tiempo su _pequeña_ discusión pasaría a ser una riña mas seria.

Luego de gritar unos cuantos insultos al aire, busco con la mirada al objeto de todo su enojo, sin encontrarlo, pero aun así satisfecho por hacerse escuchar, Axel entro al edificio.

Con un fuerte dolor y su nariz sangrando, Riku se perdió prontamente entre las calles, no se sentía molesto, ya que hasta cierto punto creía que se merecía todo eso.

-Maldita la hora en que decidí venir a buscarte Axel – se dijo en voz alta, y aunque no lo admitiera algo dentro de el, dolía mucho mas que el golpe propinado por el pelirrojo, un sentimiento amargo que lastimaba considerable mas que cualquier otro dolor físico…

* * *

Hola a todos, los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, que por un tiempo permaneció perdió en la deriva, pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, que espero sea de su agrado y no terminara aburriéndolos.

Agradezco los comentarios de **angelsupreme34** y **Dinorah**

Y como siempre digo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos, o lo que sea, será bien recibido.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
